The present invention relates to nucleus pulposus implants and methods for their implantation.
The intervertebral disc functions to stabilize the spine and to distribute forces between vertebral bodies. A normal disc includes a gelatinous nucleus pulposus, an annulus fibrosis and two vertebral end plates. The nucleus pulposus is surrounded and confined by the annulus fibrosis.
Intervertebral discs may be displaced or damaged due to trauma or disease. Disruption of the annulus fibrosis may allow the nucleus pulposus to protrude into the vertebral canal, a condition commonly referred to as a herniated or ruptured disc. The extruded nucleus pulposus may press on a spinal nerve, which may result in nerve damage, pain, numbness, muscle weakness and paralysis. Intervertebral discs may also deteriorate due to the normal aging process. As a disc dehydrates and hardens, the disc space height will be reduced, leading to instability of the spine, decreased mobility and pain.
One way to relieve the symptoms of these conditions is by surgical removal of a portion or all of the intervertebral disc. The removal of the damaged or unhealthy disc may allow the disc space to collapse, which would lead to instability of the spine, abnormal joint mechanics, nerve damage, as well as severe pain. Therefore, after removal of the disc, adjacent vertebrae are typically fused to preserve the disc space. Several devices exist to fill an intervertebral space following removal of all or part of the intervertebral disc in order to prevent disc space collapse and to promote fusion of adjacent vertebrae surrounding the disc space. Even though a certain degree of success with these devices has been achieved, full motion is typically never regained after such vertebral fusions. Attempts to overcome these problems have led to the development of disc replacements. Many of these devices are complicated, bulky and made of a combination of metallic and elastomeric components. Thus, such devices require invasive surgical procedures and typically never fully return the full range of motion desired.
More recently, efforts have been directed to replacing the nucleus pulposus of the disc with a similar gelatinous material, such as a hydrogel. However, there exists a possibility of tearing or otherwise damaging the hydrogel implant during implantation. Moreover, once positioned in the disc space, many hydrogel implants may migrate in the disc space and/or may be expelled from the disc space through an annular defect, or other annular opening. A need therefore exists for more durable implants, as well as implants that are resistant to migration and/or expulsion through an opening in the annulus fibrosis. The present invention addresses these needs.
Nucleus pulposus implants that are resistant to migration in and/or expulsion from an intervertebral disc space are provided. Accordingly, in one aspect of the invention, nucleus pulposus implants are provided that include a load bearing elastic body sized for introduction into an intervertebral disc space and surrounded by a resorbable shell that provides the initial fixation for the elastic body within the disc space. The implant may include various surface features on its outer surface, including surface configurations or chemical modifications, that enhance the bonding between the outer surface of the implants and the resorbable shell. Kits for forming such implants are also provided. In other forms of the invention, the elastic body may be surrounded by a supporting member wherein the supporting member is surrounded by the resorbable shell.
In yet another aspect of the invention, nucleus pulposus implants are provided that have shape memory and are configured to allow extensive short-term deformation without permanent deformation, cracks tears or other breakage. In one form of the invention, an implant includes a load bearing elastic body sized for placement into an intervertebral disc space. The body includes a first end, a second end and a central portion wherein the first end and second end are positioned, in a folded, relaxed configuration, adjacent to the central portion to form at least one inner fold. The inner fold preferably defines an aperture. The elastic body is deformable into a second, straightened, non-relaxed configuration for insertion through an opening in an intervertebral disc annulus fibrosis. The elastic body is deformable automatically back into a folded configuration after being placed in the intervertebral disc space. Advantageously, where the implant having shape memory is formed of a hydrogel material, or other hydrophilic material that may be dehydrated, the implant may be fully or partially dehydrated prior to insertion such that it may be inserted through a relatively small opening in the annulus fibrosis. The opening may, for example, be a pre-existing defect or may be made by making a small incision.
In still other aspects of the invention, nucleus pulposus implants having locking features and optionally having shape memory are provided. In one embodiment, an implant includes a load bearing elastic body having a first end and a second end that are configured for mating engagement with each other. The implant has a first, locked configuration wherein the first and second ends are matingly engaged to each other. The implant may be configured into a second, straightened configuration by application of external force for insertion through an opening in an intervertebral disc annulus fibrosis. When the implant includes shape memory characteristics, it may be automatically configured, or otherwise returned, back into its first, locked configuration after insertion through the opening in the annulus fibrosis and after any external force is removed, or may be placed into its is locked configuration by application of external force.
In other aspects of the invention, methods of implanting the nucleus pulposus implants of the present invention are provided. In one mode of carrying out the invention, a method includes providing the appropriate implant, preparing the intervertebral disc space to receive the implant and then placing the implant into the intervertebral disc space. Where the implant includes a load bearing elastic body and an outer resorbable shell, a preferred method includes preparing the intervertebral disc space to receive the implant, introducing the elastic body forming the core of the implant into the disc space wherein the body is surrounded in the disc space by a resorbable outer shell. The material forming the resorbable shell may be placed in the disc space prior to, after, or at the same time as insertion of the elastic body. Alternatively, the elastic body may be surrounded by the outer shell prior to introduction of the elastic body into the intervertebral disc space.
It is an object of the invention to provide nucleus pulposus implants, and kits for their formation, that are resistant to migration in and/or explusion from an intervertebral disc space.
It is a further object of the invention to provide nucleus pulposus implants having shape memory that are configured to allow extensive short term manual, or other deformation without permanent deformation, cracks, tears, breakage or other damage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide nucleus pulposus implants having locking features.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods of forming and implanting the nucleus pulposus implants described herein.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description herein.